


Christmas Party

by nickelkeep



Series: #SPNAdventCalendar2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, M/M, Rarepair, Secret Relationship, Young Ash, Young Dean Winchester, Young Love, time stamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Dean stood in front of the mirror and rechecked himself for the third time. Ellen and Bobby were having their big annual Christmas Eve party, and while it wasn’t a big fancy affair - Dean was wearing a flannel over a Metallica shirt with a pair of jeans after all - this year was different.“Dean!” The voice that sent a warm thrill down Dean’s spine called through the door. “Are you done in there? We have to leave if we’re going to be on time.”
Relationships: Ash/Dean Winchester
Series: #SPNAdventCalendar2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560178
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five of NotFunnyDean's 2019 SPN Advent Calendar. The theme is Christmas Party, and I decided to do a twofer.
> 
> Not only am I filling Dean's prompt, I'm also providing a timestamp for For the Last Time.
> 
> Several people asked about Dean's past.
> 
> While this is standalone and can be read completely without knowing For the Last Time, it might kill the surprise of one of the scenes.
> 
> Also, there are three Song references in this one-shot. If you've read For the Last Time, one will be super easy to find, but can you find them all?
> 
> ...
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Dean stood in front of the mirror and rechecked himself for the third time. Ellen and Bobby were having their big annual Christmas Eve party, and while it wasn’t a big fancy affair - Dean was wearing a flannel over a Metallica shirt with a pair of jeans after all - this year was different.

“Dean!” The voice that sent a warm thrill down Dean’s spine called through the door. “Are you done in there? We have to leave if we’re going to be on time.”

Dean pushed himself away from the sink and crossed to the bathroom door. He took a deep breath and opened the door. “I’m as ready as I’m going to be.”

“Dean,” Ash smiled and looked him up and down. “You look great, babe.” Ash winked at Dean and nodded his head towards the door. “I already called mom; she doesn’t need us to pick up anything; she wants us home.”

“I thought this was home?” Dean wrapped his arms around Ash’s waist and pulled him in for a peck on the cheek. “Sorry, wanted to steal one before we headed out, and I can’t do this while we’re out and about.”

Ash grabbed Dean’s chin between his thumb and pointer finger, holding Dean in place as he pressed their lips together. Dean melted against Ash and hummed a sigh of contentment. “Then kiss me right, Dean.” He took a few steps backward, pulling Dean with him. “Home is wherever you are, Dean. I learned that a long time ago.”

“Just a little rain?” Dean tilted his head and smiled apologetically. He went in for another kiss, which Ash dodged. “One more? For the road?”

“Sooner we get to mom’s, the sooner we can come home. And I’ll give you your gift.” Ash smirked. “Besides, rumor has it Bobby made bourbon bacon.”

“Then why are we still here?” Dean smacked Ash’s ass and bolted to the door, Ash rolling his eyes and laughing behind him.

…

Ellen smiled widely as Dean and Ash entered the house. “Hiya Ash, Dean. How are my boys doin’?” She pulled them both into a tight hug. “I’m glad you two are here. It wouldn’t be a Christmas party with you.”

“It’s just a party, Ma.” Ash tried to pull away but found himself gripped tighter as Ellen planted a kiss on his head.

“Let your momma get sentimental. Two of her boys left the nest at the same exact time. You left me with Sam and Joanna Beth.” She shook her head fondly. “The trouble those two have gotten into since you two have left? It’s like they’re trying to make up for the trouble you two caused.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, well. It looks like it’s turning your hair a little grey there, Elle.” Dean yelped as Ash and Ellen playfully smacked him. “Jeez, none of you can appreciate a joke.”

“It ain’t a joke, Dean, when you’re the cause of some of these grey hairs.” She pointed a finger at him. “Bobby told me about the little incident at the shop.

“Incident?” Dean tensed up at Ash’s question. “What happened at the Shop, Dean?”

“It was nothing, Ash. I promise.” Dean gave a slight shake of his head.

“Nothing my ass, boy. It was some Christmas miracle you weren’t hurt more.” Bobby walked out of the kitchen, causing Dean to sigh in defeat as Bobby started explaining what happened. “You’re damn lucky that it was just a bump on the head and nothing more.”

Dean stole a glance at Ash, who looked like he was doing his damnedest to look mildly concerned. “Since dumbass here doesn’t want to own up, you gonna tell me, Bobby?” 

“One of the new hires; who I let go, by the way. You were right that he was lyin’ about what he knew-” Bobby looked at Dean before continuing. “- mixed up his bolts, and the muffler wasn’t secured correctly.”

“The exhaust mount failed, the muffler swung down, got me in the back of the head.” Dean frowned and looked at Ash. “It’s why I had that headache two nights ago.”

Ash’s green eyes softened so slightly, the only hint that there was something more between him and Dean. “Dude. Why didn’t you tell me? That could have been worse.”

“I’m fine, Ash. Turn the page.” Dean smiled softly, his eyes locking on to Ash’s. 

“Well, then. Now that you two have spoken your peace on that.” Bobby cleared his throat. “Let’s get in to where the actual party is.”

Ash and Dean walked into the living room and were greeted by multiple hellos. Sam and his friend Jess were sitting on the sofa, Jo was talking to Rufus, and Pastor Jim was in the kitchen arguing over football with Caleb. It felt like every Christmas Party Ellen and Bobby had held ever since Sam and Dean came to stay with them.

“Dean!” Sam hopped off the sofa and tackled his older brother in a hug. “You made it!”

“Of course I did, Sammy.” Dean mussed Sam’s hair. “Said we’d be here.”

Sam looked past Dean and looked at Ash before looking back at his brother. “I’m glad you’re both home.”

“Hiya, Sam.” Ash offered a high five, which Sam slapped. “Who’s the lovely lady?”

The evening passed with good food, cold drinks, and fantastic company. The only downside, to Dean at least, was that he and Ash made a point of sitting on opposite sides of the room. They kept stealing glances at each other, smiling when they knew no one was looking.

As it got closer to the end of the evening and Ellen and Bobby started chasing Jo and Sam upstairs, Sam stopped to hug his brother. “Are you guys spending the night? Be here for presents in the morning?”

“Nah, Sammy,” Dean replied, “Me and Ash need to get back to our apartment. What’s the point of paying for it if we stay here?”

Sam hugged Dean tighter. “You’ll be here for Sunday dinner?”

“Of course, Sam!” Ash was hugging Jo, who pulled away to try and get a hug from Dean. “And miss Ma’s burgers? Like Dean would ever let that happen.”

“Plus, I’d send Bobby to drag them here if they didn’t show up.” Ellen mussed Sam’s hair as he reluctantly let go of Dean. “Off to bed, you two.” Ellen waited until Sam and Jo went off to their rooms. She looked to Dean and Ash. “They’re still just getting used to not seeing you every day. I think Bobby and I still are too.”

“You two idjits never had to leave. Not sure why you thought you did.” Bobby harumphed from the kitchen. “This is your home, and we’re your family. No matter what.”

Dean watched as Ash looked back and forth between his parents, his head tilted.

“Bobby is speaking the truth. We love you two dearly.” Ellen patted both of their cheeks and pulled them in for hugs. “You two drive safe, ok?”

“Of course, Ellen. Not gonna let anything happen to my Baby.” Dean smiled.

“I know you won’t.” She gently pushed the boys to the door. “We’ll see you on Sunday. Give us a call if you want something other than burgers, ok? And don’t forget to bring your laundry.”

…

Dean unlocked the door to their apartment, opening it and stepping back to let Ash enter first. They pulled off their jackets and kicked off their shoes before collapsing on the couch together. Dean rested his head in Ash’s lap and closed his eyes.

“You gonna fall asleep on me, Dean?” Ash quietly asked as he started running his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“If you do that, I am.” Dean paused and thought about his next question. “Did you have a good time at the party?”

“Mhmm.”

Dean opened his eyes and found his boyfriend’s green ones. “I did too.” He wrapped his hand behind Ash’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. As they separated, Dean hazily asked, “Did you want your present now? Christmas is only like a half-hour away.”

“I’ve got the best present right here.” Ash leaned down and kissed Dean again. “Nothing else matters, babe.”


End file.
